


online

by aninternetfriend



Series: timeless [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, this is pretty much just texting, yup it's definitely a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aninternetfriend/pseuds/aninternetfriend
Summary: "Internet friends mean more to each other than any outsider can know. This is just an example."
(written in 2014)





	

**Author's Note:**

> People really liked this back then??? So it's here. 
> 
> Oneshot #38 in the original collection.

_Merry Christmas, Swan_

_**It's the 23rd, Jones.** _

_Christmas will come, love. Then you can read this message again_

_What are you doing?_

_**Procrastinating. You?** _

_I'm talking to you, does it sound like I'm doing anything productive?_

_What are you watching?_

_**How do you know I'm on Netflix? I could be doing anything** _

_You're watching Sherlock again, aren't you_

****_Yes  
  
Shut up, I don't judge you for your addictions_

_You know it's just bare necessities_

_The simple bear necessities_

_**OH MY GOD, STOP MEMORIZING DISNEY SONGS** _

_I can't, they're way too good._

_**It's a bunch of children's movies** _

_They're really not_

_**I know that, doesn't mean you have to.** _

_That didn't make sense._

_**Goodnight, Killian.** _

_Sweet dreams, Emma._

 

* * *

_Merry Christmas, Swan_

_**Five hours to go. How's London?** _

_Like crap._

_**Why aren't you out celebrating?** _

_Because I can hear those who are. And I refuse to deliberately walk into certain death_

_**Are you sure you're not overreacting?** _

_Come to London during any special holiday and tell me I'm overreacting about it, I dare you_

_Did you work today?_

_**No cases.** _

_That's odd_

_**Why?** _

_You always seem to be chasing bad guys._

_**Excellent deduction, Captain Obvious. That is indeed my job, as I've repeatedly mentioned before** _

_I meant that it's odd you don't have ANYTHING today._

_**It's Christmas Eve, who will put the effort into getting arrested today** _

_Point taken.  
 _

* * *

_Merry Christmas, Swan_

_**Are you gonna keep saying that?** _

_Yes._

_Come on, Swan, what are you doing?_

_**Right now?** _

_Aye_

_**Eating half a bowl of ice cream and trying not to freeze my extremities.** _

_That is highly contradictory, love._

_**I know** _

_Then why are you doing it?_

_**Because I'm alone on Christmas. What else should I do  
** _

_You're not alone_

_**You don't count, you're like a million miles away.** _

_Does it count if I'm at the airport?_

_**What?** _

_What's your address, Swan?_

_**YOURE HERE?** _

_Address._

_**Phone call.** _

 

* * *

_**Did you get lost?** _

_Appears so_

_**Where are you, what do you see?** _

_I see an alien space ship hovering over the Empire State._

_**Shut up, I'm serious. Do you really see the Empire State?** _

_Yes._

_**You're not driving, are you?** _

_No, I got a cab and stopped at the wrong street._

_**How did you even manage to do that jesus christ** _

_I don't know. So, where do I go_

_**Okay, you're in the left side of the street or the right one?** _

_Right_

_**Turn left** _

_Aye_

_**Hold out your arm toward the street** _

_**Did a cab just stop by?** _

_Aye._

_**Get in it. AND GIVE THE GUY THE ADDRESS.** _

_Okay, see you in fifteen minutes_

_**I can't believe you're actually here** _

_Neither can I, love.  
 _

* * *

_Is the front of your building grey? Oh wait. THEY ALL ARE._

_**Shut up and get up here.** _

_What are you going to do with me when I get there?_

_**I have absolutely no idea**._

_Better think quick, I just called the lift._

_**Don't worry.**  
 _

* * *

_Love, did you see my jacket?_

_**It's 8 am Killian come back to bed and why are you asking me this by text** _

_I thought it would be a less aggressive way to wake you up_

_**It wasn't** _

_Apologies_

_**Come back to bed, you appeared in my life last night. I'm not done with the cuddling** _

_It's not like I'm going back to London now, love_

_**Come back to bed** _

_On my way  
 _

* * *

_**Have you seen our old messages? The last one's from eight months ago.** _

_Wow, that is weird. When did we stop texting each other?_

_**Eight months ago?**  
 _

* * *

_**Haven't used this in a while, but since you're not picking up, I'll just leave it here. Can you take Jolly to the vet, I think she's limping.** _

_Sure. Which paw?_

_**Number two.** _

_Doesn't matter, I'll actually understand it once I see it._

 

* * *

 

**Hey, did you pick Liam up at the daycare?**

_Of course, love, I'm not THAT bad at remembering things._

_**Where are you two?** _

_At the park?_

_**Without mommy? I'm suing.** _

_If you rush, you can catch us on time._

_**On my way.  
 ** _

* * *

_**That woman is insufferable**._

_Don't worry, love, Zelena's not bothering you again._

_**Why would she even bother me in the first place?** _

_Because she has an inexplicable pleasure at verbally torturing people with endless speeches and a bad attitude._

_**Point taken.** _

_**Have to go, Liam's whining about the TV. See you tonight.** _

_Okay, I love you two._

_**I love you too, Killian. And Liam says it's time for daddy to be home.** _

_**Plus squeals.** _

_Tell him I'm getting off early._

_**Okay, he's squealing louder. That was a terrible decision.** _

_My bad. I love you._

_**Love you too**. _

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one too. Idk, maybe it's the hints, maybe it's the mystery.


End file.
